crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
The Knife is the default melee weapon available in all Crossfire versions, except CF Vietnam, where a Wood Hammer replaces it. This weapon is always available in all bags every player have and cannot be removed or thrown away during matches. The knife is the lightest weapon in-game, and many players pull out this weapon to traverse large spaces, move quickly, or jump higher. The knife has a slicing (or slashing) primary attack, and when executed, the player slashes once across and follows up with a thrust. The secondary attack is a downward angled stab, done by the player flipping the knife in his or her palm, then stabbing. Variants Trivia *The knife is the only Melee weapon in CF to feature 3 different attack types. Aside from the two main attacks, it's possible to tap LMB to execute fast slash, which is much more effective than holding LMB. *3-4 slashes are enough to finish someone off. Two stabs to the chest will kill, and when combined, it's best to quickslash an enemy just once or twice after successfully stabbing them. Note: Many believe that 'the knife is for pros only all other is for the weak and noobyish. *The secondary attack can sometimes one-shot on the body,but at other times only leaves the enemy with 10 hp left,leaving you to finish them off with one normal slash. There is also an area on the back, around the shoulder level in the middle that you can one-shot kill. Controversy Removal of the Knife in CF Vietnam As of October 2010 patch, the Knife has been permanently removed in CF Vietnam, where a Wood Hammer has replaced it. This has been done by the publisher VTC Online in an effort to save CF from being forced to close down following a violence controversy scandal. It is said that a 16 year old teenager, playing CF and inspired by using knife to kill opponents, did the same thing and killed his grandfather so he could steal money to spend at the internet store. During a later statement, he claimed that he learned everything from CF, "killing people and they'll respawn a moment later". The media took this to put a lot of pressure on CF, and VTC Online subsequently had to promise to "limit violence in CF as much as they can". They then released the October patch entitled "Call Of Duty", which changed a lot of violence aspect in the game (blood removal, kill/death term changed to scoring, headshot icon changed into an apple, dead bodies disappearance...), thus gained permission to continue operating CrossFire in VN. Tons of players got mad because of the changes made, but the gamers community understood that this was inevitable. Comeback of the Knife in CF Vietnam In the recent years, Knife Stripe becomes the temporary replacement for CF Vietnam players, often available as event prizes or daily mission prizes or on the Webmall. Also, the WCG variant was added since 2012 during WCG season, allowing players to spend money to buy it for a long time due to its cheap price. As of 28th November 2013, a permanent variant, Knife Black, is finally added, giving players the chance to own the Knife permanently. Because this weapon is in Black Market, VTC avoided troubles with the government since not everyone can own it. 31_3 error in CF Vietnam After the July 2012 patch, many players are unable to play CF Vietnam due to the 31_3 client error that happens almost immediately upon entering any room or when the match starts. This error is supposed to detect weapon skin hack (i.e changing Barrett to Barrett Royal...), and it has been upgraded to work against Wood Knife hack (as its name suggests, this hack turns the Wood Hammer into a Knife but with Wood texture). However, this update has one major flaw: It detects player's default melee weapon as Wood Hammer (to prevent Wood Knife hack), but whenever a match starts, there is a brief moment that player character is shown holding the Knife (the higher their ping is, the longer it is visible) before switching to the primary weapon. As a result, 31_3 is triggered, rendering players unable to play any match since they can't avoid the "holding knife animation sequence". Eventually this glitch was fixed, but many players already lost the chance to do Daily mission for the Treasure Hunt event. Video Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Melee